Bright Lights
by theyhadadate
Summary: Rachel Berry... Is adopted? This is what happens when she finds out...  AU obviously! Gets smutty on occasion, language is kind of bad. Please read and review!
1. Characters

_**Hello darling readers! Here comes another story for you! This time... It'll actually make sense!**_

_**Here are your characters!  
**_

**Glee characters (Canon and OC):**

Rachel Marlena Bradley (Rachel Barbra Berry)

Finn Hudson

Will Schuester

Quinn Fabray

Shelby Corcoran

Leroy Berry

Hiram Berry

Tina Cohen-Chang

Mike Chang

Artie Abrams

Brittany Pierce

Santana Lopez

Sam Evans

Noah Puckerman

Mercedes Jones

Kurt Hummel

Blaine

**Tron characters (Canon and OC):**

Anelle Thea Bradley

Alan Bradley

Lora Baines-Bradley

Kevin Flynn

Sam Flynn

Quorra

Clu

Rinzler/Tron

Ram

Yori

Wendla

Ravja


	2. Prologue

**So! Here's the actual story. I'm sorry, I don't ship Finchel too much, I ship St Berry. But sadly, this isn't a St Berry story. -.- FML. Oh wells, next time. Please read! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither of these.  
**

Every year on her birthday, Rachel Berry received a package. She never knew who it came from, until her eighteenth birthday.

As soon as she got out of class at McKinley, she jumped in her car, driving home. The others never appreciated her anyways, except for Tina and Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine. They cared about her. But Finn... Ever since he broke up with her, he started going back to his old ways and Quinn. He actually slusheed Rachel today. On her birthday. Rachel had just wanted to sock him in the face and walk away, but she obviously couldn't do that. So she just smiled and walked away, head held high.

Rachel dashed out of the car and ran to the mailbox. Sure enough, there was another box in there. She smiled, pulling it out and running inside. Her fathers smiled at her.

"Hey Rachel!" Hiram exclaimed. "There's our birthday girl!" He pulled her into a hug. "Another present?"

She nodded. "The anonymous one."

"Open it up then!" boomed Leroy. "I want to see!"

Rachel laughed. She sat down on the couch, and started to unwrap the box gently. An envelope fell to the floor. Rachel picked it up, looking at it. _Leroy and Hiram Berry, _it read. She handed it to her dads.

"This fell out of it. It's addressed to you!" she smiled brightly. Leroy and Hiram looked at the letter and gasped. Rachel gave them a strange look, like the ones she gave her fellow Glee clubbers often. "What? What's wrong?"

Hiram simply looked at Leroy, who nodded. Rachel was confused. Hiram silently handed the letter to Rachel, who looked down and started to read it:

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Berry,_

_ Hi. My name is Jet. I'm Anelle's nephew. I know every year we usually just send the present and leave it at that. But this year, I actually came out here myself to drop it off with this letter. _

_ Thing is, we'd love to meet Rachel. We know that it's really up to her though. We'd be happy to have her over for like, a week or so. Just let us know._

_ I hope you consider our offer. We'd love to get to know her._

_ Jet Bradley_

Rachel looked up at Hiram and Leroy. "Who are these people?"

Hiram sighed. "Rachel. You need to listen to us and not be mad." She nodded. "Rachel, sweetie… You're adopted."

Rachel gasped, dropping the letter. "Why… Why didn't you tell me?"

Leroy looked at her sadly. "We loved you so much. We didn't want you to worry."

"So, can I go see them?" Rachel was surprised and slightly hurt, but she bounced back.

"You're eighteen now. You can make that decision." Hiram sounded upset.

"I… I want to meet them."

**This isn't the best prologue, I know... But it's something! It switches to 1st person in the next chapter. **

**:D**

**Review! Make Rachel happy so she doesn't come after you!  
**


	3. The Truth

**Now, begins the story... Please, pretty please, review! **

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
**

_Rachel's POV_

I needed to call somebody, now. This was near unbelievable. Grabbing my phone and collapsing onto my bed, I dialed Kurt's number. Thankfully he picked up on the second ring.

"Rachel. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call at two in the afternoon?" He sounded happy. I mean, I was happy that he was okay at Dalton, but I missed my friend so much.

"Kurt. You need to get over here ASAP! Major news! I'm stressing out so much I pretty much can feel the pimples getting ready to erupt!"

"That is an emergency. Luckily, I'm home. I'll be over in five minutes."

"Thanks Kurt." I heard the line disconnect.

Literally, five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Dad let Kurt into the room, and he immediately ran over and hugged me. I clung to him, starting to cry. I rarely cried like this.

"Oh, Rachel, what happened? Finn being mean again? Oh, by the way, happy birthday!" He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks…" I smiled wanly, taking the box and opening it. I gasped. It was a Visa card. "Kurt! Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I hugged him.

He returned the hug. "So. What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"I'm adopted." I waited for his reaction.

"Wait. What?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah. Dad and Daddy adopted me from someone when I was born. They were the ones that sent me the presents." I sighed. "I'm going to visit them."

Kurt smiled thinly. "Then, I need to help you pack." He stood, pulling my suitcases onto the bed. I had already put my necessities into them. Kurt laughed. "Alright, let's see…" He started going through my closet. "This is a cute dress! Why didn't you wear it?" he asked, holding up a blue dress.

"Never felt like it." I smiled thinly as Kurt packed my bags for me. "Thanks Kurt." I started putting other stuff in there, including my iPod charger, phone charger, laptop, and laptop charger. "My Patti LuPone book or my compilation of musicals?"

Kurt considered the choices. "The compilation. You might be able to find a few shows out there in California."

"Touché! I know that _Rent _is out there right now!" I beamed.

"Then I better see a Facebook status about you singing along." Kurt smiled.

"Oh trust me, that'll be up there," I said seriously. Then I smiled, laughing.

"So, you got your ticket purchased? When do you leave?" He sounded sad.

"I leave tomorrow morning…" I smiled weakly.

"Oh. Well, I'll be there to see you off! What time?"

"We'll be leaving the house at eight." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Why don't you stay over? We can talk about what I'm going to do and stuff."

Kurt beamed. "Sure! I'll go ask your dads and then grab my stuff."

"It's fine, Kurt. You can stay." Dad was standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, Mr. Berry. I'll be back in ten, Rachel!" Kurt jumped up, dashing out the door. I couldn't help laughing a little.

Dad looked at me. "That boy…"

_Kurt's POV_

I ran back into my house. Dad looked up as I sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I burst into my room, packing my overnight bag and throwing things I needed to bring to Rachel in. Someone approached my door. Turning around, I saw it was Finn.

"Hey Finn." I turned back to my packing. I wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment, considering he had started being rude to Rachel again.

"Where are you going?"

"I am staying over at a friend's tonight, Finn, so if you'll excuse me I have to pack!" I said sharply.

"Blaine's?" He sounded curious.

"Rachel's."

"Oh. Why?"

I raised an eyebrow, turning to him. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Um…"

"Well, for your information, she is leaving tomorrow, so she invited me over." I smiled smugly. I knew Finn wasn't completely over Rachel.

"Wait! What? Where is she going? Why is she going? What happened?" Finn looked panicked.

"Well, it's none of your business, now is it, Finn? You DID break up with her."

"Well, I… I…" He looked undeniably confused. I was doubtful he'd ever understand what was going on.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a sleepover to attend!" I said, pushing past him and going downstairs. Dad looked at me oddly. "Rachel invited me over for a sleepover."

"Oh. Okay." Dad nodded. "She's leaving tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down by him for a second. "She found out she was adopted, Dad. She's leaving to see her real family," I hissed quietly. "Just, don't tell, okay? She just found out today."

"Wow. Okay, Kurt. I got it." He smiled. "Give her our best wishes, yeah?"

"Definitely, Dad. I will." I ran out the door to my car.

This was definitely going to be an interesting sleepover.

_Finn's POV_

I followed after Kurt, staying on the stairs. I heard him talking to Burt, and started thinking to myself. Why would Rachel be leaving? Maybe it was just a vacation. I mean, I never really got over her. Quinn and I were only together to try and irritate Sam and Rachel so we could get back together with them…

"She found out she was adopted, Dad. She's leaving to see her real family. Just, don't tell, okay? She just found out today." Kurt's words floated up to my ears. I stifled a gasp. Rachel was adopted?

_Rachel's POV_

While Kurt was gone, I had called Blaine, Mercedes, and Tina to come over. We had gotten closer, so I wanted them here. I trusted them.

Tina pulled up at the same time as Kurt. Her bag was over her shoulder, and she dropped it to hug me. "Hey Rachel! What's going on?"

I smiled weakly as Kurt brushed past me into the living room. "I'll explain it as soon as the others get here, but thanks for coming."

"Anytime, Rachel." She smiled.

Blaine and Mercedes pulled up ten minutes later. They both tackle hugged me. "Guys! Choking!"

Blaine laughed. "Hey Rachel. You okay?"

"Yeah, girl. I got worried! You sounded so freaked out on the phone." Mercedes smiled.

"Well, I have something to tell you guys. Come in." The two stepped into the living room, where Tina and Kurt were arguing over the movies. "Alright, it's time…" My three friends settled themselves in chairs and on the floor. Kurt stood next to me.

"It'll be okay, Rachel. It'll be okay." He smiled reassuringly.

"I know." I took a deep breath. "As you all know, today is my birthday. And every year, on my birthday, I got a present. I never knew who it was from. But today, I went out to my mailbox and pulled out the present. And inside, there was a letter. Dad and Daddy read it, and handed it to me. I asked them who those people were."

Mercedes looked at me. "So you mean, after eighteen years, they finally put in a note?"

"Yeah. Anyways, Dad and Daddy looked at me. And they told me…" I clenched my fists. Kurt put a hand on my shoulder. "They told me I was adopted."

**Dun dun !**

**Yeah, I'm strange. **

**Review!  
**


	4. Me

**Laziness, so update-y time!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, i wish it was. **

_Mercedes' POV_

"You're adopted?" I looked at Rachel in disbelief. She nodded. I couldn't believe it. Rachel Berry wasn't actually Rachel Berry?

_Blaine's POV_

"I knew it." I smiled at Rachel reassuringly. "You just seemed so different."

She laughed. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."

"Definitely a compliment."

_Tina's POV_

"Wow Rachel! That's pretty cool!" I beamed at her.

"Thanks Tina…"

_Rachel's POV_

I was glad they took it so well. "Just please, don't tell anyone yet. I need time to adjust to it, but you guys are my best friends. I really wanted you guys to know."

They all smiled. Kurt laughed. "Let's get this sleepover started!" We all cheered, changing into our pajamas, even though it was three in the afternoon.

I snuggled against Blaine, Kurt on his other side. Mercedes and Tina were sitting on the floor, leaning back on the couch. We were watching _Guys and Dolls, _and I kept singing along with Adelaide.

We all fell asleep.

_Kurt's POV_

We were up bright and early to see Rachel off. However, when she stepped out of her room, we all converged on her. Her outfit was hideous. She grumbled, but eventually she gave in.

"Tina! Find her a dress. Mercedes, coordinate with Tina and find her shoes. Blaine, you're with me, hair and makeup." The three nodded, and Tina and Mercedes dashed off into Rachel's closet. "Alright. Blaine, can you do her hair? Curled, half up, half down." He nodded and started working at her hair.

"Thanks you guys…" Rachel's voice was the opposite of what it normally was. Soft and quiet.

"Don't worry about it, Rach! We got you." Blaine smiled. "Now, let's finish getting you ready…"

_Rachel's POV_

I looked in the mirror. Tina and Mercedes chose my black and white checkered dress, putting a black jacket and flats with it. My hair was pinned back and curled. Kurt had gone with minimal makeup, just accenting my eyes and cheeks. I hugged my friends. "Thanks you guys!"

"No problem. Let's get going!" Blaine grabbed one of my suitcases. Kurt grabbed another. I picked up my carryon bag. Mercedes grabbed my duffel.

We all piled into the car. Dad and Daddy would drive the others back so they could get their cars. We all fell out of the car at the airport, and Mercedes wouldn't let go of me. "Hey, I'll be back! Don't worry!"

She nodded sadly. "Have fun, okay? Text me every day."

"I will. I'll text all of you!"

Tina hugged me tightly. "Enjoy yourself, okay? We'll find a way to prank Finn for you."

I laughed. "Fine!"

Blaine and Kurt hugged me. "Oh Rachel…" Kurt sounded sad.

"I'll be okay, you guys." I smiled weakly, checking in my bags. "See you." I clutched my ticket in my hand, starting to walk away. I checked in, getting on the escalator to leave. I looked one last time at my family here. Mercedes and Tina were crying and waving at me, Blaine had an arm around Kurt and one hand raised in goodbye, Kurt had a huge smile on his face, and Dad and Daddy were smiling. I nodded and waved goodbye one last time, stepping out into the terminal.

I sat in a chair, waiting impatiently for the plane to start boarding. I sighed when my section was called, picking up my duffel and purse happily. Getting inside the plane, I tried to put my duffle into the overhead. "Ugh!"

"Here, let me help you with that." A man with glasses took my duffel, putting it in.

"Thanks." I sat down, and he sat next to me. "You're sitting here?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "The name's Jet." I noticed he had blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

I smiled, putting out my hand. "Rachel. What brings you to wonderful Lima, Ohio?"

He shook my hand. "Family business. What's taking you out of it?"

"Family business as well." I looked out the window as we started to ascend. "What kind of business for you?"

Jet smirked. "Just dropping off something for my cousin."

I smiled. "That's pretty cool. How old is your cousin?"

"She'd be eighteen." He sounded wistful, almost. Like he was sad about something.

I laughed. "I'm eighteen, as of yesterday."

"Awesome! My cousin's birthday was yesterday. Never met her though. I know she's at McKinley High." Jet leaned back on the chair, yawning.

"I'm at McKinley! Maybe I know her. What's her name?" It'd be awesome if I helped reunite a family.

Jet smiled. "Rachel Bradley."

"Oh, I don't know a Rachel Bradley." But I do know a Rachel Berry, who got a present from a Jet Bradley…

He laughed. "That's her real name. Her adopted name is Rachel Barbra Berry."

I looked at him. "Rachel Barbra Berry?"

"Yeah. Do you know her?" He sounded beyond hopeful.

"Do I know her… Pretty well, actually." I looked out the window.

"Awesome! How?" Excitement was evident.

"I'm her."

**DUN DUN FREAKING DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**review!**


	5. Missing

**-.- Oh wells, I'm going to keep writing this. :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish.  
**

_Jet's POV_

"I'm her." The girl sitting next to me looked back out the window. Her brown hair covered her face from me as I gaped.

"Rachel?" I put a hand on her shoulder. She shook me off. "Is it really you?"

She turned to look at me, her brown eyes full of tears. "I guess so." She pulled out her ID. In plain, clear letters was the name RACHEL BARBRA BERRY. "I…"

I weakly smiled at her. "So. Rachel. Um…"

"This is weird, isn't it? You came to drop off my present and were getting ready to go home, and then you find that you're sitting next to me." Her voice was laced with sadness.

"This. Is. Great. You realize that, right?" I smiled at her, an actual smile.

She laughed. "Yeah."

"My parents are going to pick me up from the airport. They're going to freak out."

"Wonderful." She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Rachel, what's your favorite color?" I wanted to get to know her.

"Pink. Or Blue. Why?"

"I want to know! What do you expect, I just met you." I grinned.

_Rachel's POV_

I told Jet everything. About McKinley. He was appalled by the fact that I was an easy target for slushees. "How come you don't stop them, Rachel!"

"Well, they're the jocks and Cheerios." I shrugged.

"Cheerios are a cereal…"

I laughed. "Cheerios are the cheerleading squad. Sorry."

Jet grinned. "Now, that makes more sense."

_Finn's POV_

I was surprised Rachel didn't tell me, actually. The rest of New Directions needed to know. NOW. I ran upstairs to my room, jumping on my laptop.

_**Finn Hudson **_**to New Directions and **_**Blaine Anderson  
**_

**Subject: URGENT! **

**Guys. Meet me at my house. NOW! Urgent. **

Everyone responded with okay, and I sat down and waited. I heard Burt leave, and sighed in relief. The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it. Quinn, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes were standing at the door. I let them in. Five minutes later, Puck walked in. After him came Brittany, Artie, Santana, Sam, and Blaine. Kurt was up in his room still.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What is this all about?"

I took a deep breath. "I found out something."

Blaine glanced at Mercedes and Tina before looking at me. "And that is?"

"Rachel's adopted. She's probably shaken up about it, so I figured we'd need to worry. Mr. Schue already said she had a solo at Sectionals, so we need her to be okay." I bit my lip. Blaine, Tina, and Mercedes stood up. "Wait, what are you guys doing?"

Blaine was fuming. "Finn, how did you even find out about that! It was supposed to be secret!"

"Besides, it's not your secret to tell, Finn!" Kurt's voice came from behind me. He walked to stand in front of me, hands on hips. "I should smack you upside the head right now!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I thought that the team should know, okay?" I put my hands up.

"Well, now that we know, we can help Rachel!" Artie chimed in.

"See? It's all okay!" I smiled.

"No! Rachel only told us for a reason Finn! It's because she doesn't want you guys meddling in her life! You guys don't even care about her!" Kurt was red. "She told us because she trusted us. This means, she doesn't trust you!" He pointed at Santana, who was furiously texting. "For all we know, she could be telling Jacob. That would ruin Rachel! You know that!"

Santana smirked. "How'd you know? I was just about to send the message!"

I grabbed the phone. "No. This stays between us."

Kurt glared one last time at me before storming up to his room. Blaine, Tina, and Mercedes shot me equally dirty looks and marched up the stairs.

"Well, this is just great. If Rachel's a wreck, we're screwed at Sectionals!" Sam complained.

"Definitely." I agreed. We were so totally screwed.

_Rachel's POV_

I grabbed my stuff, and Jet grabbed his. "I need to get my other suitcases."

"My parents will meet us at baggage claim." Jet laughed as we walked through the terminal. "You ready for this, cousin?"

"As I'll ever be." There was a bunch of butterflies in my stomach. We got down to the baggage claim, and I spotted my gold suitcases. Smiling, I grabbed them off. "Well, let's go stand outside then."

"Yeah. Let me take one." He grabbed the handle of one of my suitcases and wheeled it outside. I smiled, sitting on a bench. Jet stood by the sidewalk, looking around. He started to wave wildly at one car that pulled up near him. The doors opened.

Out of the driver's seat climbed an older man. He had grayish hair, glasses, and blue eyes. In the passenger's seat was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. They embraced Jet, who was talking rapidly to them and pointing over to me. The woman covered her mouth with her hands. The man smiled, walking over to me. "Rachel?"

"That's me." I looked up, putting on a show face to hide my nervousness.

"Wow… You really… Look like… Wow." He smiled. "I'm Alan. Your mom is my sister."

I smiled and got up, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back. "Nice to meet you, Uncle Alan."

"Rachel! Just Alan, really. I don't mind." He grinned, grabbing one of my suitcases and wheeling it to the car. I grabbed my other one and wheeled it over.

"Alright, alright." I grinned as well. Jet led the woman over to me.

"Rachel, this is my Mom." He smiled.

"Rachel, wow! I can't believe it's you. I'm Lora. Same thing here, just call me Lora." She beamed and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"It's great to meet you guys!" I felt loved already. Then I frowned. "Alan?"

"Mhm?"

"Where's my Mom?" I looked at him quizzically. "Does she know I'm here?"

Alan and Lora looked at each other. Jet frowned. "Yeah, where is Aunt Anelle?"

"She went missing about a week ago." Alan looked down. I gaped.

"Missing?" I stared at Alan. "Are you sure?"

"Get in the car. We'll explain on the way back to the house." Lora's voice was soft. We all nodded, and Alan got in the front seat, while Jet and I clambered into the back.

"Last Monday, the tenth, she left to go check on something. She didn't come back. Sometimes she did that, so we weren't too worried until the twelfth. Usually she was home again within two days. She wasn't. We notified the police. Nothing came up. It's been almost ten days now." Alan kept his eyes focused on the road. "She would have loved to see you, Rachel. She always talked about you."

"Oh." I got out of the car, grabbing my bags. "No, no, I have them!" I said when Jet tried to take one of my bags. He took one anyways.

"I don't listen, cousin." He snickered. Lora rolled her eyes.

"It's true." She laughed.

"Mom!"

**AH, family problems. Happens in every story. :D**

**Review!  
**


	6. Not Awesome

**_Here's a facebook chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
_**

**Rachel Berry **is now friends with **Jet Imsoawesome Bradley.**

**Rachel Berry **to **Jet Imsoawesome Bradley: **What is UP with your name?

**Jet Imsoawesome Bradley: **It's awesome, though. Like me. :D

(**Jet Imsoawesome Bradley **likes this.)

**Rachel Berry: **Conceited much?

**Rachel Berry **changed her profile picture.

**Jet Imsoawesome Bradley: **WHY RACHEL WHY? I look terrible in that picture.

**Rachel Berry: **Alan and Lora liked it.

**Kurt Hummel **misses his best friend **Rachel Berry **and hopes she's having a fantastic time in California!

(**Rachel Berry **and 3 others like this.)

**Rachel Berry: **Miss you too!

**Mercedes Jones: **I want to fly out and like, stay with you!

**Rachel Berry: **I wish.

**Rachel Berry **is regretting letting **Jet Bradley **carry her suitcase up the stairs.

**Jet Bradley: **Really, Rach? Really?

**Rachel Berry: **-.- Yes, really. Now help me pick all my clothes up before I sock you again.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Jet Bradley **thinks that his cousin **Rachel Berry **has problems.

**Rachel Berry: **Does not!

**Jet Bradley: **How did you survive being vegan? :O

**Rachel Berry: **Well, I'm not anymore.

**Finn Hudson **just got yelled at by **Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, **and** Blaine Anderson.**

(**Rachel Berry **and 4 others like this.)

**Rachel Berry **is now friends with **Lora Bradley **and **Alan Bradley. **

**Jet Bradley**: Rachel! You taught my parents to use Facebook? D:

**Rachel Berry**: Damn right!

(**Lora Bradley** and **Alan Bradley** like this.)

**Jet Bradley**: You guys hate me.

(**Rachel Berry** likes this.)

**Quinn Fabray** is surprised. As usual. Why does everything happen around competitions?

(**Finn Hudson** and 5 others like this.)

**Finn Hudson:** Because it does.

**Rachel Berry**: Whoa, what's going on? What am I missing?

**Finn Hudson**: …

**Quinn Fabray:** ….

**Rachel Berry:** I'm calling Kurt.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Rachel Berry** is going to murder **Finn Hudson**.

(**Blaine Anderson** and 10 others like this.)

**Finn Hudson:** I'm sorry Rachel!

**Rachel Berry:** SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!

**Rachel Bradley** is going shopping with **Lora Bradley** tomorrow!

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Mercedes Jones** like this.)

**Kurt Hummel:** Mrs. Bradley, please keep Rachel away from animal sweaters.

(**Mercedes Jones** and 29 others like this.)

**Rachel Bradley:** You guys suck.

**Lora Bradley:** Will do, Mr. Hummel.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Rachel Bradley:** -.-

**Brittany Pierce** to **Rachel Bradley: **Why'd you change your name? Did the ducks tell you to?

(**Santana Lopez **likes this.)

**_Review! :D_**


	7. Awkward Moments and Confusion

**_Super short facebook chapter, I know... The next one is a decent sized AIM chapter, after that it'll go back to normal. _**

**Rachel Bradley** is returning from an awesome day of shopping with her amazingly stylish aunt!

(**Lora Bradley **and 5 others like this.)

**Lora Bradley:** Glad you had fun, sweetie!

**Kurt Hummel:** Please tell me there aren't any more animal sweaters.

**Rachel Bradley:** Nope, but I got some really cute dresses!

**Jet Bradley:** Translation- she looks really hot.

**Rachel Bradley:** O.o

**Lora Bradley:** *coughs*

**Alan Bradley**: …..

**Kurt Hummel** wants **Rachel Bradley** to get her butt back home to Lima now so they can have a sleepover again!

(**Rachel Bradley** and** Mercedes Jones** like this.)

**Rachel Bradley**: Soon, Kurt.

(**Kurt Hummel **and 20 others like this.)

**Rachel Bradley** is conflicted…

**Lora Bradley:** It's up to you, sweetie.

**Alan Bradley:** Yeah.

**Jet Bradley:** YOU HAVE TO!

**Alan Bradley:** Jet.

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel, what's going on?

**_DUN DUN DUNNNN._**

**_Review!  
_**


	8. Lima

**Ah, IM. :P**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.  
**

RachB has just signed in.

Stylish1: RACHEL!

Diva44: RACHEL!

WarblerB: RACHEL!

Gothgirl: OMG RACHEL!

RachB: Hey guys!

Wheelie1: Hey Rach! What's with the Facebook name change?

RachB: *dark evil glare*

Wheelie1: Forget I asked.

Stylish1: So, how's California my dear?

RachB: Beautiful! I love it here!

Diva44: I can't wait till you get back to Lima!

RachB: …

WarblerB: That's not good.

QBfinn has signed in.

Schue1 has signed in.

RachB: Mr. Schue has IM? O.o

Schue1: Yes, I do.

RachB: Does he know?

Stylish1: Nope.

Schue1: Know what?

RachB: Oh, okay. Nothing, Mr. Schue.

Danceurhrtout has signed in.

Ducksrule has signed in.

Lopez2 has signed in.

EvansQB has signed in.

Puckrules has signed in.

JetB2 has signed in.

RachB: GO AWAY JET.

JetB2: Nah, don't feel like it.

Stylish1: Who is this?

QBfinn: Yeah, who is that?

RachB: Finn, I'm going to kill you. This is my cousin, Jet.

JetB2: Hey.

RachB: Well, since the important members of New Directions are here, I have an announcement.

JetB2: Wait! Let me get my fam. They need to hear this.

RachB: Got it. -.-*

Abradley has signed in.

Baines7 has signed in.

RachB: Alright then, since everyone of importance is here….

Lopez2: I detect sarcasm, Rupaul.

JetB2: If I ever hear someone call my cousin a name again, I will seriously… OW! RACHEL!

RachB: I just walked to his room and smacked him. :D

Stylish1: Of course, that is typical Rachel.

RachB: You are so lucky I'm not in Lima. ANYWAYS! So, since almost everyone here knows I'm adopted….

QBfinn: Sorry!

Abradley: So you're the one who told everyone and gave Rachel a heart attack?

Baines7: The ex too, right?

RachB: You two can't come in my room and ask instead? Anyways….

Schue1: Rachel, you're adopted?

RachB: Yes, Mr. Schue. Well, my aunt and uncle asked if I wanted to move in with them.

Stylish1: NOOOO!

Gothgirl: D:

Diva44: *dead*

WarblerB: *faints*

QBfinn: Wait, Rach….

RachB: But, then, they told me they actually have a house in Lima, so Aunt Lora and Jet are coming to Lima so I can finish up my last year at McKinley!

Stylish1: Trying to give me a heart attack…..

EvansQB: Well, it's good you're staying! We need you!

RachB: *smirk* You mean my talent. Anyways, must go pack! I'll see you all soon!

RachB has signed out.

QBfinn: I actually though she was staying there….

JetB2: She almost did, kid. She kept saying she didn't want to deal with you and the rest of the school. Just wait till they find out her real background. *snickers*

JetB2 has signed out.

QBfinn: Wait. What?

Abradley: For us to know, you to find out.

Abradley has signed out.

Baines7 has signed out.

QBfinn: Kurt… Rachel just texted you.

Stylish1: I know. I must forward this.

Diva44: WHOA.

Gothgirl: Go Rachel!

WarblerB: I may be gay, but WOW.

QBfinn: Wait. What?

Cheerio4evr has signed in.

Cheerio4evr: I just heard some juicy gossip. Manhands is actually coming back?

Ducksrule: But Rachel's cool.

Lopez2: That's really mean to say.

Danceurhrtout: Well, we need her.

Puckrules: *sigh* As much as I hate to say it, we do.

Cheerio4evr: Then time to ruin it for her.

Stylish1: And have a million dollar lawsuit?

Cheerio4evr: She doesn't have that kind of money.

Diva44: Oh yes she does.

Gothgirl: Gotta love being on the inside, right Kurt? Mercedes? Blaine? ;)

Diva44: WE know something YOU don't.

Cheerio4evr: Tell me!

WarblerB: Nah, I'm okay.

**:D**

**Review!  
**


	9. Landing

**AND ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Apologies!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither.  
**

_Rachel's POV_

I stepped off the plane, Jet and Lora behind me. Alan had to stay in California because of his job, but he promised to come and visit often. Jet frowned. "Seriously, this airport is tiny."

I snickered, raising an eyebrow. "Well, we're in Ohio, Jet. It's not gigantic. Especially since we're in Lima." I started to head down to baggage again, Jet muttering about nutty Broadway potentials. "Oh, hush."

I stood by the baggage carousel, waiting quietly. Jet tapped his foot. "There's mine!" he cried, pulling his off. I spotted mine next, and pulled them off. Lora grabbed hers, and we went to go sit on the chairs in the corner.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. "RACHEL!" I looked up, and saw Kurt and Blaine running towards me, Tina and Mercedes behind them.

"Kurt! Blaine! Tina! Cedes!" I ran towards them, shrieking as we hugged. "It's so good to see you all!"

"I can say the same!" Blaine grinned at me. "Don't leave again, okay?"

"Ha! No guarantees, mister." I rolled my eyes and walked back to grab my luggage. I dragged it over, smiling. "So, Kurt brought the van?"

"Yes I did! Since you mentioned your aunt and cousin were coming." Kurt smiled.

"OH! Guys, this is Lora and Jet." I shyly smiled.

"Pleasure!" my friends said.

Lora smiled. "Hello."

Jet smiled. "Hey there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you drop me off at home now?"

**Review? Please?**


	10. Twelfth of Never

**IM! xD**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.  
**

RachB has signed in.

Stylish1 has signed in.

RachB: Hey Kurt! We go back tomorrow! I'm actually excited!

Stylish1: I KNOW! I cannot WAIT to see what you're wearing!

RachB: About that…

Stylish1: Oh no.

Diva44 has signed in.

Diva44: Kurt alerted me to a fashion situation?

JetB2 has signed in.

Stylish1: She might wear an animal sweater.

JetB2: Oh jeez, Rach! You have to wear something else!

RachB: Screw off, Jet! I can wear what I want! And for the record it isn't an animal sweater!

Stylish1: Then what is it?

RachB: Knee highs, flats, skirt, collared shirt, argyle sweater vest…

Stylish1: When did you turn into Mr Schue?

Diva44: xD

RachB: Plecccch.

JetB2: Anyways, Rach, I'm taking you to class tomorrow.

RachB: WHAT?

QBfinn has signed in.

RachB: Jet, I would rather walk!

QBfinn: Huh?

RachB: Nothing, Finn!

QBfinn: Okay, Rachel…. I know I shouldn't have told! When are you gonna forgive me?

RachB: Twelfth of never.

QBfinn: When's that?

RachB: ...

JetB2:...

Diva44: And that's why they aren't together.

RachB has signed out.

JetB2 has signed out.

**Review please!**

**If anyone can guess where I got the line "Twelfth of never" gets a shout out next chappie!  
**


	11. Single

**_I'm baaaaaaaack!_**

**_Disclaimer: No.  
_**

**Rachel Bradley **has the best friends ever, and is thankful that the new house is so much closer to **Kurt Hummel**'s!

(**Kurt Hummel **and 3 others like this.)

-o-

**Quinn Fabray **is extremely surprised **Rachel Bradley **actually came back.

(**Santana Lopez** likes this.)

**Rachel Bradley:** Well, I was expecting that anyways. Oh wells.

**Santana Lopez: **Shove off, Rupaul.

-o-

**Jet Bradley **MISSES CALIFORNIA.

**Rachel Bradley: **Well, too bad. ENJOY LIMA! xD

(**Lora Bradley **and 10 others like this.)

-o-

**Blaine Anderson **is now in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel.**

(**Rachel Bradley, Mercedes Jones, **and 50 others like this.)

**Rachel Bradley:** CONGRATS! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE GOING TO BE TOGETHER!

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this.)

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks Rach!

-o-

**Quinn Fabray** is now single.

**Finn Hudson **is now single.

-o-

**Finn Hudson **to **Rachel Bradley: **Rachel, I'm really sorry. Can we talk?

**Rachel Bradley: **One chance. Tomorrow, my locker, after school.

**_I HEARD A SPOILER THAT FINCHEL KISS IS COMING! NOOOOOO! ST BERRY ALL THE WAY!_**

**_Please review?  
_**


	12. Locker

**Yeah yeah. Shoot me for not posting. I have a lifeee! ish. xD FAIL. **

**So, here comes the meeting planned last chapter. As you also might have seen, I changed a few of the stories properties... :O It's because I don't know who to pair Rachel with. I'm going to put up a poll on my profile, so you can vote there!**

**Disclaimer: O.o REALLY? No.  
**

_Rachel's POV_

I was more than a little reluctant to meet up with him. After all, he told everybody something that I should've told. Opening my locker, I grinned at the photos inside. I still had my pictures with Dad and Daddy up there, but I had added one of me, Alan, Lora, and Jet. I cracked up whenever I saw the photo, honestly. It looked like Jet was trying to eat me.

"That's a nice photo, Rach." Finn's voice came from right behind me. I turned around, closing my locker and crossing my arms over my chest. "Okay, I know you're really mad at me…"

"Really mad, Finn? I'm furious! That was completely private, personal information you gave away! I told Tina, Mercedes, Blaine, and Kurt because I trust them!" I glared, feeling heat rushing to my face. I didn't care. I had a right to be upset!

"What? And you don't trust me?"

"NO! I don't!" I rolled my eyes hopelessly. "After what you've done! No!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, so a one night stand doesn't ring a bell? Several of them? What about 'I'll never stop loving you, Rachel' or 'I would never do that to you?'" I clenched my fists, shaking slightly.

"For the record, you were with another guy when I slept with Santana! And you made out with Puck! I was upset. I had two girlfriends cheat on me with him!"

"Oh really, Finn? What about when you slept with Quinn while we were still together? And you really want to compare me kissing a guy and you having sex?" I shook my head and started to walk away. "Stop being such an idiot, Finn."

He didn't follow me. Good. I rushed straight into the auditorium and dropped my books in one of the chairs. I sat down on the stage, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them closer to me. I can't believe how stupid I was. Why did I even bother trying to talk to Finn sometimes?

I checked my watch. Glee was supposed to start in a few minutes, but I didn't feel like going. I heard a quiet cough and looked up.

I saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

**GAPEGASP! Who is it? Guess, people! :D**

**Review! And don't forget to vote!  
**


	13. Author's Note

Hello darling, beloved readers whom I adore!

Sadly, my Tron muse has run away from me, most likely from extreme overuse in this and three other stories. I'm NOT saying that I'm abandoning these stories, but I'm simply taking a break from Tron.

Currently, I'm focusing on two stories: Pretending (Star Trek next Generation) and How To Save a Life (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Glee/Charmed). If you wanna read those while you wait for this and my other Tron stories to be written, you can. :)

I'll probably start writing for these again in August, as I'm going to need to calm myself before stupid sophomore year. Here comes hell, right? Just kidding. Or am I?

All the best,

~Rachel


	14. Yes, Another Author's Note

Hello all my readers~

I'm going to be taking a break from writing right now. I don't really have the heart to write right now. I just really don't. And I figure that instead of leaving you guys hanging and waiting for a chapter that won't come for a while, that you would rather know. And please, no reviews telling me to go write or something. I am seriously not in a writing mood.

I love you guys so very much and hope you will still be with the stories after a bit of a wait.

Rachel~


End file.
